Musings in a Hotel Room
by Rika and Suzuki
Summary: A little spoof off the episode Manhunt. What would have happened if they had gotten that cell call a lot later? Written by Rika.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show, Law and Order: SVU. They all belong to Dick Wolf...and for good reason probably.  
  
Oh boy...my first SVU fic...dedicated to my infatuation with a 60 year old man...scary. Just a little spoof of what could have happened if they hadn't been called from the hotel room in the episode "Manhunt".  
  
R&R and enjoy!  
  
Musings in a Hotel Room By: Rika  
  
"My partner took a bullet that was meant for me...kinda takes all the fun out of it."  
  
"Took a bullet that was meant for you? God Fin...I didn't know. I'm so sorry."  
  
It had been a long day for partners Detective John Munch and Detective Odafin Tutuola. Their suspect had somehow avoided and outsmarted them once again, and now that they had a while to relax, the city of New York couldn't even spare them a decent room...as usual.  
  
At first they were too busy getting cleaned up to really talk, but soon they were both sitting there, on the edges of their bed, to hesitant to go to sleep. So they talked. Talked about their families...or lack there of. They also talked about what they did before SVU, which brought them to the slightly emotionally tense point they now found themselves at.  
  
Fin brushed off his partner's statement. "I've put it behind me." He said curtly, drawing his knees up to his chest, and resting his head on them.  
  
John let out a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Whatever..."  
  
They both sat there quietly for a while, Fin's head in his lap, John staring musingly at his partner. They hadn't been sitting there long when a few light sniffles were heard from Fin.  
  
John got up, his face grim, and walked over to Fin's bed. He sat down next to him, and brought his hand around to lift Fin's face from his arms. The sight that met him shocked him to the core.  
  
He's...crying?   
  
Fin glared at him, tears of hatred and guilt running down his face. He winced at the rough feel of John's hand as he met his steely gaze.  
  
"Why are you crying Fin?" John asked his partner, a slight look of concern in his dark eyes.  
  
"None of your damn business." Fin said, trying to jerk his head away, but Munch held on tight...not tight enough to though to hurt him.  
  
"You can tell me Fin..." John stated, pulling back his hand.  
  
The chocolate skinned man stared at his collogue before him before heaving a huge sigh and using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes.  
  
"I got a letter from an old "friend" a few days ago. It said he was looking for me...so we could contend with some "unfinished business." He paused for a second, and then went on.  
  
"He wants me dead Munch...and he'll do anything to achieve that..."  
  
"Including finishing the people who mean something to you off." Munch finished.  
  
Fin nodded, tears starting to trickle down his dark cheeks again.  
  
John then did something that slightly surprised both of them. He brought his hand up and brushed a few of the tears away, then leaned in and kissed Fin gently.  
  
Fin's eyes popped open and his body stiffened. John felt this and he pulled away.  
  
"Fin...I'm sorry. That was completely-" he started, but Fin held up a shaky hand.  
  
John watched as the lone hand moved towards him and two thin fingers touched his lips gently. The fingers then traced slowly to his ear, then down to the collar of his shirt, sending delicious little shivers down his spine.  
  
The fingers then danced to the front of John's collar, and Fin grabbed a handful, jerking him breathtakingly close.  
  
"Odafin..." John hissed when he opened his eyes and stared into the depths of his partners.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you were just thinking then Detective John Munch, but you better figure out what it was and think it again before I kick your ass."  
  
With that, Fin gave a tug on John's collar, extinguishing the last few inches between them.  
  
The kiss was rougher this time. Not the shy peck as before. It was long, and heated, and just starting to get really good when John felt something vibrate in his pocket. He jumped.

Damn cell phone...  
  
He reluctantly pulled away from Fin and pulled his cell out of his pocket. He flicked it open and brought it to his ear.  
  
"Munch."  
  
He listened for a few minutes, and then gave an exasperated, yet silent sigh.  
  
"Be there in 20." He said before he hung up.  
  
He looked up at Fin, a look of frustration in his eyes.  
  
"They found a break in the case. They need us down at the station."  
  
Fin glared at the cell phone in his partner's hand.  
  
"Whatever." He said as he stood and pulled on his coat. He was just about to walk out the door when John grabbed the back of it and spun him around, pinning him to the still closed door.  
  
"We'll finish this later." He said simply, as he opened the barrier behind him and pulled up the collar of his jacket against the stinging cold.  
  
**FIN**


End file.
